The Peace Of Immortality
by Iris Evergreen
Summary: Two heroes who never got a chance to truly live their lifes, find happiness in each other. With a demon as their guardian, they try to find a new life that is not marred by wars. This is a crossover between Naruto, Harry Potter and twilight most of the story takes place in twilight plot. it is also yaoi. pairings undecided. sight bashing maybe present.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai there... sooo this is a new story. but am not gonna ditch my other story. its just that i couldn't get this story out of my head so i thought i would upload it.**

 **this one's gonna be yaoi, am sure of it... i think.**

 **it would be great if you review...**

 **WARNINGS:none really...**

 **DISCLAIMER:i don't understand why this is necessary coz pretty much everyone knows who all naruto, harry potter and twilight belongs to. but just so that no one mistake me for their actual owners... I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT..(good thing, considering how crazy i am.)**

* * *

 _ **THE PEACE OF IMMORTALITY**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Naruto Uzumaki died at the end of the fourth great shinobi war sealing the jubi within him and ending the demon's life along with him.

At least that's what everyone was led to believe. Only a handful of people knew the truth, which was all of Naruto's precious people including the nine bijuu who had been given freedom by Naruto himself at the end of the war.

Naruto and Sasuke won over Kaguya. As final move they used a complex fuuinjutsu created by Naruto himself. It stripped the jubi of all of its chakra leaving only a dying Kaguya behind. The woman had finally come to her senses once the maddening power left her. She had been happy that her legacy was handed over to someone who strived for peace, she had trusted Naruto. She died taking the curse of the jubi with her, which was what drove her to insanity in the first place. And Naruto was left with ten tails worth of pure chakra.

As soon as he had the power his first course of action was to release the nine bijuu who the jubi had absorbed. Although they did not possess the same amount of chakra they previously did, (each of them receiving only a tail worth of chakra, anymore could kill Naruto) their souls were finally free. And as they were celebrating their victory, Naruto fell.

He did not die, in fact according to Kyubi; death had become impossible for Naruto. He had attained what the likes of Orochimaru strived for; immortality. Naruto was the same as the nine bijuu; an immortal being of power, but still human. But the sudden influx of so much power; had left him in a deep sleep.

They kept it a secret from everyone else because Naruto's power could make him new enemies and all of them may not be even human. As far as everyone else knew Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze died a hero.

While the eight bijuu left for the demon realm, Kyubi remained. He was not willing to leave his kit. So Kyubi became Naruto's protector.

Naruto lay curled upon the kyubi's fur inside a cave deep within the forest of death (Hashirama had bought back all of Konoha's vegetation as a last act before his reanimation ended).

Naruto's friends visited him on a daily basis. Years passed by and Kyubi assured them that Naruto would wake up one day.

A tired Tsunade finally retired and Sasuke was named as the next Hokage. Sasuke accepted with a promise that he was only guarding the Hokage position till his brother in all but blood, woke up from his sleep.

In time, Kyubi witnessed the birth of Konoha's next generation but Naruto didn't wake. But his friends and family never gave up hope.

Kyubi kept watch as Sarutobi Konohamaru became eighth Hokage and in time Uchiha Sarada became ninth Hokage. He watched as Naruto's friends grew old and slowly died. He kept watch as they hoped till their very last breath that Naruto would wake up, but he didn't. Konohamaru was the last of Naruto's friends who died.

The last one to visit Kyubi, was Sarada after Konohamaru's death. She had never been inside the cave before but did know what or better yet who was residing inside the cave, it was information classified to Hokage's eyes only. But today she came not as a kage but as the student and successor of Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"What brings you here ningen?"

Kyubi's voice was gentler than she anticipated but demonic none the less.

"I have a few things I wish to give you Kyubi-dono." She said voice firm and head bowed in respect.

"For whom exactly?"

"This scroll contains letters written by every one of Naruto-sama's friends. They were entrusted to Konohamaru sensei, but now that Konohamaru sensei has passed away I believe it would be better to hand this over to you, Kyubi dono. You will be able to give this to him once he wakes up even if I may not be able to." Sarada raised her head, her voice thick with emotion as he mentioned the recent death of her sensei.

She offered the scroll to the demon.

"So that brat too is gone…" Kyubi said solemnly. One of his tails untangled from the bundle it was guarding and took the scroll. Sarada got a glimpse of blond hair when the kyubi's tail moved.

"Can I see him?" Sarada asked silently. She always heard of Konoha's Guardian Angel, as he was called after the war. There was even a shrine in Konoha in his name saying that he will watch over Konoha even in death. it had shocked her to the core when she realized that he was still alive. she did not know he was immortal, that part was kept a secreat even from the future hokages. as far as she knows, the final jutsu used by Naruto had left him in a sort of stasis in time.

Kyubi said nothing as his tails moved so that Sarada may see his kit. She gasped as she saw him. She always heard of his beauty, but seeing it in real was mesmerizing. Sleeping peacefully in a kyubi's tail was her idol. Golden blond hair framing a handsome face with delicate features, an angular face and beautifully tanned skin. The man was angelic. The whisker like marks had vanished after the Kyubi was removed (a fact that the Kyubi was sad about, the whiskers were perfect for his kit). He was quite masculine; beautiful but none would mistake him for a woman. He looked about seventeen, the age of his supposed death.

Sarada wished she could see his eyes, according to the stories his eyes were a shade of blue that none of the sapphires in the world could hope to match. She was bought out of her musings as the Kyubi covered Naruto again with his tails. She felt a little sheepish that she was openly ogling the man.

"Ningen…" the Kyubi began softly which surprised her,"All of my kit's precious people are gone... So I have come to a decision. This cave from now on will not be accessible to anyone."

Sarada was surprised.

"I will inform you if he wakes up but no one will be able to visit him from now on. You are the only one who knows of his existence?"

She nodded.

"Then make sure that no one else will know after today."

She nodded again.

"I will be putting up a barrier around this part of the forest so that no one may trespass. Leave ningen, I will be sure to give this scroll to kit once he wakes up."

Sarada bowed, "Thank you Kyubi-dono."

And that was the last time a ninja had laid eyes up on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his guardian kitsune.

 ** _SO, how is it? i know its too early to make any decision whether it's a good story or not but i'll try my best to make it a good enough story._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hi, so here is chapter 1. i hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **and please review.**_

 _ **I don't own NARUTO, HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT.**_

* * *

 _ **THE PEACE OF IMMORTALITY**_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

How long has it been? A century? Millennia? Kyubi wondered as he woke up from his slumber.

Cradled in his tails his kit still slept peacefully. Not an inch of him had changed. Kyubi gently removed his tails from the sleeping boy and stood up to stretch. The barrier still remained strong keeping out dangerous youkai and humans. He looked back at Naruto who showed no signs of waking, but he knew that his kit would wake up soon.

In the Kyubi decided to go outside and see what became of the world while they were asleep. He left the barrier as it is and added a little more power to it just in case… and made a few (hundred) shadow clones… just in case. He kissed Naruto on the forehead and left the cave.

The forest of death had evolved into a much more vast and dangerous place. He saw how the constant presence of his youkai changed the forest. The animals and plants were entirely different. None of them looked like they belonged in the human world. He shrugged and walked forward.

The forest was bigger than he remembered.

On his way he met a green…human… thingy? Err… it kind of reminded him of someone.

And was that a horse…with a horn? He sensed its aura, it was so pure. How did that thing come from a place filled with his youkai?

Oh! It might be the effect of Naruto's chakra. He shrugged and kept onward.

This place is so… cool… Kyubi thought idly. I mean, who wouldn't find a forest with black treeS, man eating plants and flying monkeys (at least, he thought it was a monkey) Cool.

There was a fair share of creatures that evolved from Naruto's chakra as well; they all are so pure… and dangerous. He understood that when beautiful blue flower tried to bite his hand off.

Finally he reached the end of the forest. There were some people at the edge, one old man with crazy white hair spiked up in all directions and mustache that covered his lover face, or was it a beard? The other three were about 17 or so, a girl with purple hair and eyes. The boy next to her had black hair and black eyes, much like the Uchiha, except this boy was tan. The next one had white hair and red eyes. Kyubi could hear their conversation from here.

"Kaeru sensei, do we really have to go in there? This place is creepy." The girls said shuddering. So the old man was Kaeru.

"Oh stop being a scardy cat Yumiko. I really want to go in there… it looks so cool…" Kyubi agreed with the Uchiha looking brat. The girl was probably Yumiko.

"Go to hell, yuuji." The girl snapped.

"Both of you shut up. Sensei, isn't making me put up with these two a punishment enough?" the white haired boy said exasperated. The other two cried out indignantly.

"No Takanaka kun. You three blew up the potions class and now it is your duty to help me collect more ingredients and this is not punishment, punishment is detention with Hayato sensei." Their sensei reprimanded.

"What?! Detention! That too with Hayato sensei? He's a creepy pedophile…" Yuuji wailed.

"Oh stop being such a pussy…" said Takanaka.

That was the beginning of another quarrel. The old guy sighed and took out a wooden stick and waved it. What happened next surprised Kyubi, out of nowhere three white cloths were covering the mouths of the brats.

What kind of jutsu is that? He needed to know more. Kyubi moved swiftly so he was in their field of vision but cast and invisibility jutsu to cover his presence. The girl was looking around and locked eyes with Kyubi. He used a kitsune technique to copy all her memories to his. Oh great, a book worm!

Mmm… interesting… magic huh! So how long has it been since the elemental nations was forgotten… how long has it been since magic replaced chakra? He needed to find more. He released the girl out of his jutsu.

* * *

"Umm excuse me…" Kyubi called out to them in a timid voice. The four of them turned around startled (scared out of their wits…). Kyubi soon found four wands pointed at his person.

Once they saw that it was only a boy, with long red hair and emerald green eyes they relaxed a little but still kept their guard up. Kyubi looked about 15. His cloths were all tattered and only a few pieces where left to cover his body. The boy was also shivering and looked scared.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Kaeru.

"Ummm am sorry I didn't mean to scare you… am sorry am sorry please help me…" Kyubi babbled on.

"It's alright you just startled us that's all. Now who are you and how did you get here? You don't look like one of our students." The old man asked kindly, more relaxed. Kyubi almost smirked… Almost.

"Well you see my name is Eric Johnson and is from Dumstrang academy of magic. I was practicing this teleportation spell... I don't really know what happened… just as I was using the spell someone sent another spell at me… probably some prank… but the-the spells clashed … sort of… and here I am." He finished nervously. He chose this story because he knew that they were not in any kind of contact with Dumstrang and that way won't get any info on him.

"Oh… that's sad to here dear. But don't worry we will help you." the old man said kindly. He then conjured up a cloak and gave it the poor young lad…

"Ohhhh way to ruin the show old man." Yuuji wined giving Kyubi a lecherous grin. Kyubi blushed the same colour of his hair. Pervert…

"Ignore him… Am Yumiko Kawasaki. Nice to meet you Eric-kun."

"Nice to meet you too, Kawasaki san."

"Oh don't be so formal… but you seem familiar with Japanese."

"Well I have always been interested in languages…"

"Really me too… which ones do you know?" Yumiko asked excited. Kyubi give a nervous grin,

"Well I know French, Latin, Greek, Japanese, Chinese, English and Hebrew." He almost laughed at the face Yumiko made.

"I know all of those too…" Of course you do, that's why I know it… Kyubi snickered internally.

"Great now we have two nerds to deal with… Name's Yuuji Tsubasa." He said slinging an arm over kyubi's shoulder. That perverted look still in place. Kyubi 'blushed' again.

"At least this nerd is hot… I like hot and shy nerds…. Yoshii Takanaka… a pleasure meeting you Eric-chan." He said kissing kyubi's cheek and keeping one arm around kyubi's waist.

"Ignore my students Eric-kun. I am Kaeru Taka. I am a potions master. And welcome to Mahoutokoro School of magic."

This is going to be interesting… Kyubi thought with a sparkle in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **well this is it... i'll try to update as soon as possible...**_

 _ **thanks for reading...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hai, i present you with the next chapter.**_

 _ **I got some good reveiws for my other fanfic, and i was really happy. so i kinda got more tangled up in that story, but i really don't wanna leave this one. so i'll continue this even if the reviews are not much. but please reveiw if you like this chapter, pretty please...**_

 _ **So here ya go folks...**_

 _ **oh right i forgot, you know that i don't own any of these guys, right?(except the OCs... i totally own them. heh!). if you didn't know this i am telling you now.**_

* * *

 **Peace of Immortality**

* * *

 _ **chapter 2**_

Once Kyubi had been granted entrance to the school of magic, he was bought before the headmaster, Yoshiro Fujikawa. He knew from the memories of the girl that this was a man not to be messed with, at least according to humans, Kyubi was very much powerful than the man in every way, but he still admit the human was a good leader of his people.

"Eric san I would like talk to you in private."

The headmaster said after all the pleasantries were out of the way. Kyubi nodded, already having guessed what the man wanted.

Once the professor and his students left, Kyubi strolled over to the comfy looking sofa and sat down crossing his legs, and in the blink of an eye the teenage boy changed into a tall red headed man looking around 20 or so. He had two blood red fox ears atop his head and nine flowing red tails. His eyes were golden with catlike pupil; there was a feeling of power oozing out of the man. The headmaster watched the change not at all surprised; he had sensed this the moment the 'boy' had entered. Kyubi spoke, before the headmaster could open his mouth.

"I am not here with the intention of harming anyone, no need to worry."

The headmaster nodded somewhat relieved, "But that brings forth the question why you are here for…"

"Information." Kyubi said.

The man narrowed his eyes; Mahoutokoro is one of the oldest wizarding schools in existence. They had a lot of information, the kind that could destroy the world if in the wrong hands. But from the power he felt from the red head, it didn't look like he needed any added knowledge if he was planning world damnation.

"What kind?"

"The historical kind."

"Why exactly do you need such knowledge? From the looks of it, you are a demon, and as such you must be older than this school, so you should have much more knowledge than what we could offer."

"You are right. I am even older than this 'magic' of yours. But you see, I have been in a rather long sleep. I went to sleep in a world without magic and now that I have awakened, I wish to know what all happened while I was asleep."

"Before magic, you say!" Yoshiro was incredulous, even the demons he had met so far were no more than a 500 years old, but by the sounds of it this one may as well be the oldest demon in existence. "I am not sure what to say."

"Well how about you tell me more about this magic of yours."

The headmaster knew that if the red head wanted to know he has the power to do it even without his help, so the fact that the demon was polite enough to reveal himself and his intention, made the headmaster trust him( not that he could stop the demon if it came to a fight anyway).

The headmaster nodded, "Well magic is…"

 _ **SOMETIME LATER…**_

Kyubi silently processed all the information he had gotten out of the man and the school library (the wonders of shadow clone).

So magic was manipulation of pure spiritual energy, whereas chakra was a mixture of both spiritual and physical is what makes magic more volatile and potent than chakra, spiritual energy in its purest form can do anything. This was the major difference in chakra and magic.

Everyone had spiritual energy but not all had enough to be able to draw it out and use it on spells, which was the reason for the lesser number of wizards. But in case of ninjas, even civilians had a chance of becoming one, if they wanted to, this is because decreases in spiritual energy is often compensated by the physical energy, which ultimately made it possible for ninjas to increase their chakra capacity with training. But increasing the amount of spiritual energy one possesses takes up a lot of hard work, so most wizards are stuck with the reserves they are born with. The wands are what help them channel the magic, although it can be done without a wand, the magical core of the wand always boosts the spell cast by the wizard, which makes it difficult for a wizard to ever run out of magic.

Magical creatures were different, they were animals and spirits, even humans mutated from the absorption of too much chakra, which is why they are originally seen in magical forests which have grown in chakra hot spots. The forest of death was a chakra hot spot even before the Kyubi's and Naruto's chakra became a part of it.

From the information he got, this forest was the first of the magical forests and there are many creatures here that are absent in many other magical forests. Though the other forests as well came to life in magical hot spots, none of them had the addition of Naruto and Kyubi.

Time had molded and shaped this civilization. The magical community was built upon the ghosts of the shinobi nation.

Somewhere along the way, hand signs were lost to time and humans had no way of bringing out there inherent energy, the wizard named Merlin was the one who eventually found a way to use their spiritual energy in the form of magic. So, Merlin became a version of the Sage of six paths for the wizards.

Maybe they should learn magic; it would be easy for them seeing as they were already knowledgeable on manipulating their energies. It shouldn't take much work. Wand less magic will do them better than wands, it wouldn't really matter anyway. Unlike wizards who were useless without their wands, Kyubi and Naruto could always fall back on their ninja training. They had time, and near limitless energy, both spiritual and physical, learning new things will help them move on. Kyubi nodded to himself satisfied with his decision.

"Fujikawa san… I have a request. We, as in me and my kit, wish to learn magic, will you able to let us join?"

The headmaster was surprised, what use do demons have with magic? Kyubi seeing the headmaster's expression sighed, "I am pretty much bored with nothing worthwhile to do. Learning a new skill will be enough to pass time."

The headmaster shook his head, learning magic simply out of boredom.

"I have no qualms as long as you do not wish to harm any of us. But, why do you not go back the demon realm?" he asked curiously.

"The demon realm… is for demons. And I stay where my kit stays."

"So your kit is…"

"Human, an immortal with unlimited power, but still human."

The headmaster nodded. "When will you be joining us?"

"Not for a few years in the future. My kit needs to wake up and grieve for those he lost." Kyubi said solemnly. The headmaster nodded in understanding.

"So I will be taking my leave, Fujikawa san. I've been away from my kit for too long."

"Wait… you said you are older than magic, if that is so, you might wish to know this." The headmaster said suddenly.

"What is it?" Kyubi asked seeing the uncertainty in the man's face.

"There is an old story of this island. It is said that 3 millennium ago this island used to be a vast continent."

"The elemental nations…" Kyubi said nostalgically, although he held no emotional attachments to that place, his kit did. That alone made the place dear to Kyubi as well. The headmaster looked curious wanting to know more about this 'elemental nations'. Everyone knew that the island on which Mahoutokoro now stood was the remnant of an ancient civilization.

"According to the stories I've heard, the continent was struck by some natural calamity and was submerged under the sea. The survivors were scattered to various parts of the world, mostly in Japan. Those survivors had knowledge beyond our own; they introduced technology to the world. They had stories; stories of humans with the power to control the elements, using a mysterious energy. Most stories were lost to time, but it is said that the creation of magic was based on these stories. It was a millennium later that Merlin came, he was the one who raised the continent out of the ocean using his power, though as powerful as he is, he could only raise a small portion of the continent, which became this island, majority of the island is still submerged, and officially we are part of Japan. Merlin named this island as Hi no ishi."

Kyubi's eyes widened, could this be a coincidence? The headmaster saw the reaction and decided that it was the right decision to tell the demon.

"The school was established centuries later on top of the Hokage Mountain. That name too was given by Merlin."

This time Kyubi was certain that this was no coincidence. This Merlin must have known something.

"When the island reemerged, we found a lot of remnants, not all salvageable. But one thing that astounded all of us was that the forest had stood intact all those years underwater, and there were magical creatures residing within the forest. I believe that you are the reason for that."

Kyubi gave a sly smile; his barrier was what kept the forest safe, though he was disappointed that he did not notice all this happening.

"The other surprise was this mountain. On the other side of the mountain, faces are carved into it. Most were close to destruction, but Merlin managed to salvage them. He used his powers to keep them intact and even after all these years they still stand intact. One of those faces match many drawings found in scrolls of some shrines in Japan. Most of the shrines were established by the survivors from this island, so we believe that the face carved in this mountain and the face drawn in the scrolls as that of Kami's blessed angel, both are the same."

Kyubi had an idea, whose face exactly that was. He smiled softly. The headmaster was surprised by the affectionate and proud expression on the demon's face.

"That face belongs to your kit doesn't it?" the headmaster asked even without meaning to. His reply was a chuckle.

The headmaster shook his head amused, "So in a few years we will be teaching someone who is worshipped as a god!"

Kyubi got up with a smile.

"Well… see you in a few years, Fujikawa san."

The headmaster sighed with a smile as Kyubi vanished from sight.

* * *

This was the day, Kyubi waited with trepidation. It has been two years since his meeting with the headmaster. He visited the man often; the old man was also searching for information about the elemental nations along with Kyubi, Kyubi because he knew that his kit would want to know about what happened to his home and the headmaster because he was curious.

Kyubi paced around the cave nervously, he had no idea what to do. He took a deep breath, and decided to do this calmly. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Kurama…" a deep voice smooth like honey broke the silence.

Kyubi opened his eyes in shock. Golden eyes met twin sapphires. For a moment Kyubi was too dumbstruck to speak, his kit was finally awake. He saw the relief and joy in those blue eyes and kyubi's heart clenched painfully. He will have to tell his kit soon.

"Kit…" Kurama called with a gentle smile and swept the teen in to a hug.

"Kurama…" Naruto mumbled smiling as he buried his face into the juncture of the taller man's neck.

"Kit…" Kurama had no idea how to tell his kit the truth, the words got stuck in his throat, afraid that the smile he saw right now, those joy and relief all would vanish and never come back, but he assured himself, this is Naruto he will recover. It may take time, but Naruto will be fine, Kurama would make sure of that. He decide to tell his kit right now rather than stretch the event further, but a quiet mumble from Naruto froze Kurama's heart.

"At least I have you now…" the sorrow, relief, joy and hope everything was visible in that broken voice.

"You know…" Kurama said silently in surprise.

"I do…" was the quiet reply. That's when Kurama felt the tears soaking his shirt. "Oh kit..."

He hugged his kit tighter as Naruto cried for all that he lost. "At least I have you now…" Naruto whispered again, trying to reassure himself that all was not lost and that's when Kurama sensed Naruto's underlying fear.

He smiled softly and said, "And you always will."

As the sobs and the shaking grew, Kurama held him, his arms and tails wrapped around Naruto hiding his vulnerable form from the rest of the world. This is his kit and no matter how long it took, Kurama will make sure he is happy.

* * *

 _ **So this is it folks.**_

 _ **remember to review if you like this please...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. See ya later...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight belong to their respective authors, and not me…**_

 _ **Hai... how long has it been since i updated this? i don't exactly remember, so sorry if it has been too long, but i kinda got caught up in things. anyway, here is the next chapter, i hope you enjoy.**_

 **THE PEACE OF IMMORTALITY**

"Naruto has Kurama come back yet?" the voice of the elderly male startled Naruto from the book he was reading. Naruto was sitting in the library of Mahoutokoro School of magic. It has been only a few months since Naruto and Kurama started their magical education, under the guise of two eleven year old twin brothers who were orphaned in a tragic accident; Naruto and Kurama Namikaze.

"Oh, head master, he is yet to come back from Hogwarts."

It was winter break and Kurama had insisted on leaving to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, because the old head master had informed him about a journal present in Hogwarts, which supposedly belonged to Merlin himself. Kurama was quite curious about Merlin's knowledge on the shinobi village and truthfully so was Naruto. But Kurama insisted on going alone, because the place had been under war till recently, there would be too much death surrounding such a place; with Naruto's acquired ability to sense death and emotions, it might prove stressful for him to go there. Naruto didn't bother protesting because he knew how to choose his battles and an argument against an over protective Kurama was clearly useless.

The headmaster seemed disappointed; clearly he is eager to gain more knowledge on the elemental nations. Naruto simply shook his head at the pouting headmaster, his thirst for knowledge had no bounds yet, he was not like Orochimaru who was selfish on his actions, the man was simply curious, much like a child.

"I suppose it will take time…"

"Don't you have any work to do headmaster?" Naruto asked with a smile. The old man often 'forgot' his work in favor of more interesting things.

The old man gave a sheepish chuckle, which caused Naruto to laugh, "Don't let Tomoe san know that tou are missing work again."

Tomoe was the schools vice principle and can be quite scary when she wants to be.

They stayed chatting for some time. When Naruto noticed that it was too late, "I will be retiring for the evening headmaster. You should go and catch up on the work you neglected." And he left with a chuckle.

As he walked to his and Kurama's room (in Mahoutokoro, four students were given a single room, but Naruto and Kurama got a room to themselves because there were no students to fill the other two spots). They made a lot of friends since they arrived here, but no one knew the truth except the headmaster. The headmaster was quite fun to be around.

At first both of them had trouble using magic at all. Because, they were used to mixing their physical energy with their spiritual energy while using chakra, so it became hard to use spiritual energy alone. But once they got a hang of it, they learned everything quite fast.

Naruto knew at the moment of the sealing itself, what was going to happen. As all of the power of the ten tails was being sealed, Kaguya had pulled him inside his mindscape to talk. She said that she was glad to broken from the power that corrupted her; even more glad that the power was now given to Naruto; who she believed will be able to use it wisely. That moment she had told him that his body might go into a trance in order to properly accommodate the new power and the trance would most likely last for many millenniums. Naruto knew when he gazed at his comrades after the sealing, that this will be the last time he will be seeing them. This was also the reason he released the nine biju without wasting a moment, because he didn't want them to have to wait how many millenniums to be free again. He was a god by every right and people even worshipped him.

He had fully expected himself to be alone when he woke up again, his friends would have died and the biju would have returned to the demon realm. But as it is; he underestimated Kurama's love for him. He had been so glad, so relieved, at not being alone again. The moment Kurama promised to never leave his side had been the happiest moment of his life.

He wondered whether he was selfish, to keep Kurama tied down to him like that, that's when Kurama reminded him that they needed each other.

He had read the letters of his friends; they all loved him from the bottom of their heart. Everything they couldn't say to him, were written down. He often wondered where the descendents of his friends were, if they had any descendents.

Kurama had used a knowledge transfer technique to let Naruto know everything he had find out. Naruto was surprised that he was treated like a god in Japan. In fact, many students at the school questioned him about his resemblance to the pictures of the god 'Naruto' and the same name. He simply said that his parents gave him the name because of the resemblance and because they thought he was blessed.

So far Naruto and Kurama were star students, even though at first they were not good enough with magic. Everyone loved them. As much as Naruto enjoyed this life, he missed his old friends dearly. But as always he decided to move on from his pains. It has been four days since the winter break started, four days since Kurama had left to Hogwarts.

The war at Hogwarts only ended about a week ago. Naruto had seen the pictures of the boy that defeated the dark lord; Harry Potter. Harry had many similarities with Naruto. Naruto was glad when the boy finally won the war. He had wanted to help, but he didn't have much control over his powers back then. By the time Naruto had attained control, the war almost over and Naruto didn't want to interfere in a fight he already knew the outcome of. He was sure that Harry would win, because his will to protect.

Naruto entered their room. Kurama was still absent. He put down the book he had borrowed from the library and went to have a bath. Their room had an indoor hot spring attached with it (Naruto had made it himself). He quickly stripped of his clothing exposing his eleven year old body which quickly grew into his seventeen year old body. Another ability he got was that he could change his age as much as he wished, but not his features. Both Kurama and Naruto found it strange that he could change his age but not his features, but they had genjutsu to cover features so they weren't that worried. Undoubtedly Naruto was always more comfortable in his original age.

Naruto flexed his muscles after the change was done, it felt good. He entered the hot spring and relaxed.

Mahoutokoro was a great place but being here, in the remnants of his old home, always bought back painful memories, but so far this was the best place if they wished to learn magic and they also had a friendship with the headmaster. Naruto and Kurama plans to leave once their education is finished. The headmaster had informed them that he would be retiring the very year that their course ended and the old man will be moving back to Japan.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, Kurama was back, and he bought a guest as well. Naruto slowly stood up and got a towel, he then went out to greet Kurama and the mysterious guest. He sensed that Kurama was in his original form that meant there is no need to hide his form as well. He also sensed that their guest was not human, he felt different, there was no aura of life surrounding the man, but there was not death as well, the word that came to Naruto's mind was 'un-dead'; is it a vampire or a zombie? Since Naruto had not met either, it was hard to tell apart. But he had a soul, a beautiful one at that, so he must be a vampire. He felt a great deal of confusion from the man and as well as profound sadness.

Naruto frowned thinking what would have caused the man such sadness.

Naruto entered the room clad only in a towel and soon as he did, two pair of eyes locked on to his form. He smiled at Kurama who smiled back. Then he turned towards the golden eyed vampire and said vampire felt like his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of such a beautiful human clad only in a towel.

"Hello." Naruto said with a friendly smile and the man replied the first thing that came to his mind,

"Are you a veela?"

* * *

 _ **this is it for now and i'll try to update sooner next time.**_

 _ **well see you later people.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight belong to their respective authors, and not me…**_

 **THE PEACE OF IMMORTALITY**

"A veela? No, I am most definitely not." Naruto answered with a chuckle as he observed the clearly embarrassed male before him. He had messy black hair and sickly pale skin that reminded Naruto of a certain snake bastard. He was tall, as tall as Naruto himself. His eyes were a deep golden yellow and the sadness and self loathing present there was hard to ignore, even without his emotion sensing. He was also way too skinny to be healthy; it was already visible from his sunken cheeks. But Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity.

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

"Not in person. But you may have either seen or heard of me."

This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow, was the man famous? Even so, he might not be famous for a good reason if the anger present in his voice was any indication. Naruto looked at Kurama who remained silent through this all. Kurama still kept silent and merely looked back at Naruto with a cool gaze. This caused Naruto to sigh.

"Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said with a smile. The other one simply looked back trying and failing to smile.

"Harry Potter, that's my name."

"It happened during the end of the war, right before my fight with Voldemort."

Harry began speaking as a now fully dressed Naruto and a thoughtful Kurama sat in front of him, they stayed silent as they let him speak.

"I was alone and a vampire had snuck up on me. I killed the vampire, but she had already bit me, the damage was done. In a way it was both a good and bad thing. My transformation lent me a lot of additional strength during my final fight. The only one who knew was Hermione, one of my best friends. I couldn't tell Ron; my other best friend, because during the war Arthur; Ron's father had been killed by a vampire. Ron had a distinct hatred for vampires after that and I was afraid he'd react negatively. Hermione agreed with me as well. Everything was going fine, Hermione told me she could smuggle some blood for me, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to… I should've listened to her… she warned me that I would lose control if this goes on."

Harry took a shuddering breath.

Naruto gently laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at the beautiful blond man, he had earlier mistaken for a veela. His presence calmed his mind greatly, without even having met him before this, he already trusted the blond.

"What happened?" Naruto asked quietly.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Harry, listen to me. This is not healthy for you. Don't be a stubborn idiot."

A worried and angry Hermione looked at her recently turned vampire friend. Harry had changed, he was nothing but a skeleton compared to his old self. She knew that he was afraid, afraid what he will turn in to. But Hermione would be damned if she let her friend die due to his fears. Going too long without blood will make him lose control, which will result in someone getting killed. Her friend would be labeled criminal and killed on sight.

There was already growing tension within the ministry and magical population of England. The rumors about harry becoming a new dark lord were being spread and Hermione suspected the sources were within their group of friends. It worried her deeply. Ron was also changing, and not necessarily for the good either. His growing hatred towards the so called 'creatures' was getting more and more visible. The community itself was turning against the entirety of magical creatures. Prejudice greater than that which used to exist; because of the few that joined the dark lord in war. They are forgetting that it was the prejudice that had drove them to join the dark lord in the first place.

Both Harry and she had made many petitions for the safety and equality of magical creatures. Ron somehow saw this as a suspicious act, further proving that it had been a good decision to hide the truth from him. The number of people who they could trust was very low, when it came to Harry's 'condition' and with Harry being so stubborn things are only getting worse. He could survive with blood potions she made as a replacement, for a while, but a week is too long.

"But I…" Harry's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Harry please… it has been almost a week. Look at you Harry, if it isn't for the charm hiding your appearance, do you know what will happen?"

Harry took one look at his pleading friend and he just nodded, defeated. She was right; his stubbornness was harmful to everyone and besides, just because he has to drink blood it doesn't have to be human blood.

"Thank you." She whispered in relief.

"Where are you going to get it from?" Harry asked curious.

"The forbidden forest. We are going there, there are enough creatures to feed from and you don't even have to kill it."

"But won't they…"

"No Harry, magical creatures are not turned if you bite them. We will go tonight."

Harry nodded.

Harry put on the charm and stood up; a sudden bout of dizziness hit him. Hermione helped him regain balances. As she stood next to him, her scent hit him like a truck; he could hear the blood running through her veins, he could smell it. He pushed her away not wanting her so close. It was too tempting.

"Harry!" she called startled as her back hit the wall.

"Mione! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Harry. I understand." She smiled slightly despite the pain and Harry felt guilty. He should've listened to her sooner.

She handed him a small bottle; the blood potion. Harry knew it was getting more ineffective every time he took them

As they went outside, they met with Neville.

"Harry, Hermione! I've been looking for you."

They turned back to look at the boy running towards them. Neville stopped right next to them, he looked around slightly wary.

"Can we talk privately?"

"Sure."

All of them sat in a sofa inside the room of requirements.

"Harry, it's about Ron and Ginny."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other worried.

"What happened to them?"

"Both of you should be careful of them."

"Neville, they are our friends." Harry protested; the only reason that Harry had not told Ron about the vampire thing was because Hermione insisted that they keep it a secret, Ron was still his best friend.

Hermione paled slightly, she had already been doubtful of Ron, now Neville's words only proved that she was correct in being wary of him.

"What did they do Neville?" Hermione asked quietly. Neville understood how Hermione must feel right now.

"They both seem jealous of your relationship."

This time both Harry and Hermione protested loudly. What was there for Ron to be jealous?

"They told almost everyone that both of you are together. Ginny was the one who started it. We all know that Harry never dated Ginny, but what she is telling the others is that Harry cheated on her with Hermione."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would she say something like that?

"Ron is saying almost the same things about Hermione. Both of them are quite angry and they have many people siding with them on this."

Harry and Hermione kept silent, one stunned and the other sorrowful.

"I also found out that they are siding with the group that proclaims you as the next dark lord. They gave an interview to the Daily Prophet saying that you have been practicing dark arts."

Harry could not take it anymore. The betrayal, anger and disbelief, everything was making him go crazy. He felt his hunger grow out of control. In a moment of panic, he stood up and ran towards the forest of death fully using his super speed.

Neville was left stunned. He gave an alarmed look to Hermione who refused to meet his eyes. She too stood up and left knowing where Harry was headed. Neville followed her.

Harry was in the forest for some time, but he couldn't find any creature to feed on.

And as he was slowly slipping, a unicorn came in front of him.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Naruto now sat beside Harry, silently offering him comfort and Harry enjoyed the other man's presence.

"The unicorn offered me its blood. I couldn't do it. So I refused, I knew I would lose control soon, but I couldn't hurt something so pure. So I refused again and again. But then it cut its own leg with its horn and tried to give me its blood. I didn't have a choice. So I drank the unicorn blood. Not much, just as I took the first drop, Ron came.

I don't know how he knew I was there, but he came at the same time. He saw me and the unicorn, my charm had been lost and when he saw me… the rest was history. Because of him, almost every one now believes that I am an evil dark lord. Your friend here saved me, when they were about to attack me and he bought me here. Although I don't know why you saved me, thank you."

Harry finished with a bitter smile.

"I saved you because you deserve much more than that… and also because someone asked me to." Kurama said.

Both Naruto and Harry looked at Kurama puzzled.

"Thank you for saying that… but who was it that asked you to save me?" Harry asked.

Kurama gave both of them a meaningful look and said, "Shinigami sama."

"Who?" Harry asked surprised.

"Why would Shinigami sama…" Naruto asked confused.

Kurama just shrugged, "He told me that Harry here was chosen as one of his reapers."

Naruto looked at Harry who was still confused. Naruto thought that he should explain, "Harry, Shinigami is the Japanese name for the god of death. And the reapers are those who collect souls for the death god."

Harry's eyes widened, "But why would I be… oh!" understanding dawned on Harry.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, have you heard of the deathly hallows?"

"Yeah… but why would that…" then Naruto's eyes widened as he understood. "I see."

"So, master of death huh? Pretty cool if you ask me." Kurama said with a smirk.

* * *

 _ **this is it for now folks. see ya next time. i'll try better with next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight belong to their respective authors, and not me…**_

* * *

 _ **THE PEACE OF IMMORTALITY**_

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Kurama had gone outside to take care of some things. Harry stood contemplating his next course of action. He a lot less sad now that he got tell everything to someone. At first he only intended to tell them about what happened after he became a vampire, but somehow he ended up telling everything that happened in his entire life.

People are right when they say that talking helps, because he felt a lot better now.

After he explained his story, Naruto had told him about his life. Harry had to admit, even for someone like him who had seen a lot in life, everything that Naruto said was hard to take in. Naruto was technically a thousands of years old-human-ninja god and Kurama was a demon who used to be sealed inside Naruto.

Fate sure had a twisted sense of humor. Naruto had earned the recognition and life he strived for, but in the end he couldn't enjoy it. Whereas Harry ended up being betrayed by the same people he considered friends, the same people he saved.

Kurama had introduced Harry to the headmaster of Mahoutokoro and he liked the kind and funny old man; at least he wasn't a manipulative old coot. Harry didn't really hate Dumbledore, but he didn't exactly like him either.

The Japanese magic school was very different from Hogwarts. The main difference was the fact that muggles knew about the school's existence. Unlike Hogwarts which was hidden behind a giant illusion, the Mahoutokoro School was visible to everyone.

According to the muggles, it was Mahoutokoro Academy for Gifted Children. They took in only those children who passed their 'annual entrance exam' as students. Even the uniform was much more comfortable. There were no pointed hats or robes (except some professors who wore them), instead the uniform was much similar to the ones at many other schools; white shirt underneath a red blazer and tie. The school logo stitched on to the blazer. The school also provided boarding facilities for orphan with magic, along with a scholarship. There was also a comity to take care of abuse of the students at home, like Harry's case.

The most glaring difference was that this school was much friendlier to muggle born mages and magical creatures. In fact no one here cared if you are from a pure blooded wizard family or an orphan who discover magical powers. The wizard families were treated with respect but not with favoritism. The children themselves were kinder to each other. There were no houses here at Mahoutokoro, which also caused the children to mingle easier.

There were many non human students here as well, and none of them had to deal with any kind of prejudice. All in all Harry liked this place. Naruto said that he could join here under an illusion, so that no one recognizes him. But he was currently worried about his remaining friends he had left behind.

* * *

"Harry, you should see this." Naruto entered the room with a copy of the Japanese wizard news.

"What?" Harry asked.

Naruto simply gave him the news paper. Harry looked at it quizzically, from the picture on the front page; he could see that the news was about him. Although he couldn't read Japanese, he could understand that the news was not good. But some other pictures on the same page made his heart drop. He felt dread coil in his chest like a snake ready to strike.

The words on the paper twisted around and turned into English.

Harry was officially named as the second dark lord. Ron Wesley became their new hero by chasing the 'disaster' away. There were talking pictures of Ron and Ginny. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Everyone believed that he turned into some evil dictator. It was the part about his 'followers' that made him angry. So far he only felt sadness and betrayal, but if they thought that they could hurt his friends while he was alive, they got another thing coming.

Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are to be thrown to Azkaban for supporting Harry. He will die before he let that happen. If they expected a monster out of him, he will give them a monster.

The warmth on his shoulder calmed him greatly; he saw that Naruto was squeezing his shoulder gently. Harry didn't know what to tell the blond, he had to go save his friends but he can't ask anymore from these two. But fortunately Naruto beat him to the punch.

"So let's go save your friends, shall we?" Naruto asked with a grin, and a look in his eyes that reminded Harry that the man will not take no for an answer. All Harry could do was nod.

The man pushed a small vile to his hand, it contained a liquid that looked like liquid gold.

"What's this?"

"It's pure condensed spiritual energy."

Harry thought that his eyes would pop out of his skull. Seeing Harry's expression Naruto explained.

"I made it. It was hard to do and drained me quite a bit, but nothing that a good night sleep couldn't fix. Theoretically this should sustain you for a longer period of time than 5 liters of blood could."

Harry was speechless, it took him some time to choke out a thanks.

"What are you waiting for? Drink it. We have to go, right?"

Harry nodded slowly. He opened the vile nervously and drank it. It contained only five drops, and it was hard to believe that this could sustain him for so long. But the rush of energy he felt as soon as he drank it, made him believe Naruto.

He opened his eyes and saw a gaping Naruto, "What?" he asked confused.

"Umm… this is a surprise." Naruto said confused and pleasantly surprised. He then led Harry to a mirror. Once he saw his reflection, he perfectly understood Naruto's reaction.

"I take it that this was not something you expected." Harry said slowly.

"Nope. I had no idea." Naruto chirped. "But, it is a pleasant surprise."

Naruto looked at the beautiful creature in front of him. Gone was the sunken cheeks and pasty pale skin, replacing it was an almost ethereal beauty. Harry's midnight black hair was now feathery soft and had a subtle shine to them. His skin was now beautifully pale, smooth and soft to touch. It was his eyes that took Naruto's breath away, golden yellow haunted eyes were replaced by sparkling emerald orbs. He didn't look skinny anymore; instead had a lean yet muscular build much like Naruto's. Harry now looked more similar to his old appearance, but at the same time he looked so much more beautiful.

Naruto's smirk made Harry blush slightly. This shocked Naruto even more. He all of a sudden took a hold of Harry's hands causing Harry to be startled.

"Na-Naruto!"

But Naruto was too busy being fascinated by the warmth radiating off that previously ice cold skin. He could feel the blood rushing through Harry's veins. How is this possible? Sure, Naruto's spiritual energy would make him better, due to it being so potent and divine. But this was simply too much change. He was sure that it was not his spiritual energy alone that caused this. After their talk yesterday Naruto had contacted the Shinigami. He just wanted to ask, whether his plan of giving him the spiritual energy would hurt him, the Shinigami was positive that it wouldn't hurt Harry, but is it had been any other vampire it would kill him/her. Naruto thought about the secretive smile on the Shinigami's face as he said this, he had a feeling whatever just happened the Shinigami was aware of it.

Naruto saw that Harry was blushing tomato red and then he remembered that he was still holding his hand and was kind of breaching his personal boundaries.

"Sorry about that Harry." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

Just then Kurama entered the room; he too was surprised seeing Harry's new appearance. "What happened to you?"

"A side effect of drinking pure spiritual energy."

Kurama nodded slowly, not entirely convinced, but decided to let it go. "Well I talked with the headmaster; he is fine with Harry and his friends joining. He says that he trusts our judgment. We could let them join as a late entry and place a genjutsu on their appearance. People will be looking for them. He also agreed with our plan."

Naruto and Harry nodded. Harry was surprised that they already made arrangements for his friends as well.

After this, Harry thought, after this maybe I can live properly.

* * *

Inside the ministry of magic, a 'trial' was taking place. Three followers of the new dark lord were being sent to Azkaban.

Hermione, Neville and Luna stood at the centre of the podium, bound in chains.

This was to be a warning for everyone who thinks of supporting Harry Potter. The ministry was starting to fear the power Harry had and this was the perfect opportunity for them to take Harry out of the picture.

"The criminals shall be sent to Azkaban for encouraging dark arts and the new dark lord."

The three criminals were about to be led away when an explosion rocked the place. The dreamy smile on Luna's face widened. Hermione and Neville looked at each other confused, but seeing Luna's smile, they had a good idea what was happening.

The doors were blown apart and the rubble turned into fiery red sparks that floated the in the air. The sparks came together and took the form of a flaming phoenix towering over the entire hall. The alarmed wizards and witches took out their wands and pointed them at the phoenix.

Out of the phoenix two figures jumped out. Both wearing black hooded jackets, only the lower part of their faces were visible. Both of them looked male. There was a smirk playing in their lips.

The still flaming phoenix let out a powerful screech that caused most of the wizards and witches to be blown off their feet. One of the figures moved his hands at a blinding speed and the next second blue flames were roaring across the hall. Many spells were thrown around but none of them managed to hit the two.

The second one vanished from where he stood and reappeared next to the three 'criminals'.

"Hello Harry." Luna said cheerfully, quiet enough that only the four of them heard it. The other two looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry smirked at them and said, "Nothing escapes you, does it Luna?" he chuckled. "Now hold on."

Using his super strength he lifted all three of them and ran back to where Naruto stood.

Naruto, who just made another fire dragon and finished sending it, looked at the four with a smirk, "Time for our super dramatic ninja style exit?"

Harry nodded with a smile.

The entire room was in chaos.

The flaming phoenix swooped down and the two cloaked men and the three 'criminals' appeared on top of it. One of the cloaked figure stepped forward and spoke in smooth husky voice that send a chill down their spines, whether it was fear or something else, they didn't know.

"You have a condemned the one that sacrificed himself for you, you have wronged those who protected you, you have betrayed those who stood by you and you have doomed yourself with your prejudice. Right shall reign over the wrong and you have only yourselves to blame for your damnation."

With that the phoenix let out another mighty screech, then the phoenix and those on top of it, disappeared in a shower of fiery sparks leaving the ministry of magic in utter chaos.

* * *

All of them appeared outside the Mystic forest (forest of death) of Mahoutokoro.

In front of them stood a giant nine tailed fox with blood red fur accented with gold and orange strands, almost like fire.

Harry had heard of Kurama's fox form, but he never expected it to be so beautiful. The other three looked on in surprise. Naruto and Harry pulled down the hoods covering their face. Hermione and Neville blushed seeing the handsome men, they were more surprised about Harry's appearance.

"Kurama, is it done?" The blond haired Adonis asked the giant fox. The fox nodded its giant head and nudged his head towards the forest.

They all looked towards the forest to see what it was pointing at. There standing at the edge of the forest was so many creatures they have seen only in books. Hormone gasped in surprise.

Harry recognized the unicorn that had offered him its blood and he understood where all these creatures were from.

"All of them are from the Forbidden forest." Harry mumbled. Naruto nodded with a grim smile.

"It those fools decide to turn against the magical creatures, they are not safe at Hogwarts. This would be a safer place for them. If those ignorant fools couldn't accept them, then they don't deserve anything from them."

Harry nodded frowning.

He watched as all the creatures entered the Mystic forest. He hoped that fate was a little more kind after this.

* * *

 _ **There you go another chapter.**_

 _ **please review if you want me to continue this... i have a disturbing feeling that none of you like it... **_

_**and i apologize if i have made any mistake or have missed something.**_

 _ **i think i already told you, but i am in a hurry to finish this. i won't be able to continue writing for long. so i want to finish as soon as possible. so i apologize if the story seems a bit rushed.**_

 _ **See ya later.**_


	7. sorry

_**I am sorry, this is not an update.**_

 _ **i will not be able to update the story for a long while and for that i sincerely apologize. meaning; please don't expect an update anytime soon.**_

 _ **i am taking a long long long break from writing due to my studies and a profound lack of internet connection. hehe... sorry.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight belong to their respective authors, and not me…**_

 **THE PEACE OF IMMORTALITY**

* * *

Life has been wonderful at Mahoutokoro.

Two years after their rescue mission at the ministry of magic, fate has been really kind to them.

After they escaped from the ministry they came back to Mahoutokoro. The headmaster was happy to let them join his school. It was the headmaster who put forward the idea of going to the International Council of Magic (ICM).

In the end, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna went to the council. They presented their case and accepted to use Veritaserum to prove their innocence. In the end, they were proven innocent. It was a nightmare for the Ministry of Magic at London.

The ICM ordered the ministry to give proper compensation for the crimes against the four of them. The world once more held Harry as the hero. A new minister was chosen. Naruto and Kurama assured the four friends that the new minister was a kind and just man.

The new minister was a silver haired blue eyed man in his late twenties named Nathaniel Evan. He was a former member of the council and much respected wizard. There was also the fact that he was the reincarnation of a certain blond hokage. Naruto was happy that his former father has a good life this time. Nathaniel's wife Anna was beautiful woman with long black hair and amethyst eyes, was the reincarnation Minato's red haired soul mate. Naruto knew that he will never become their son again, but he was happy that even after life times have passed the bond of his parents remained strong.

The magical society of London was slowly healing under Nathaniel. He had visited Mahoutokoro many times to ask for the headmaster's advice in making appropriate changes in the magic society. So far everything was coming along nicely. The prejudice at London has started to change, but they have a long way to go to prosperity.

Even after being proven innocent the four friends decided to stay at Mahoutokoro. Hermione became the Runes professor at the magic school; Neville became the professor of Herbology.

Harry wanted a new start. So he and Luna joined the school under a genjutsu as Luna Evergreen and Harry Ravenheart. They changed their appearance so that they are not recognized.

All of them enjoyed their new lives.

* * *

 **Five years later**

Harry, Luna, Naruto and Kurama have graduated from Mahoutokoro. Now we find the four of them attending the function of retirement of the previous headmaster and the naming of his successor. The man kept his lips sealed about who the new headmaster will be up until now.

Hermione and Neville were sitting with the professors.

Yoshiro Fujikawa the old headmaster stood up to speak.

"During the years I have been the headmaster at Mahoutokoro I have met wonderful people, among students and professors. What makes the job of the headmaster so enjoyable is in fact all of you. Now it is time for me to name a successor. I have chosen someone who earned love and respect from all of us. So without any further delays, I give you the 21st headmaster of Mahoutokoro; Neville Longbottom."

The applause that followed was deafening. Neville himself was stunned speechless. It was true that Neville had became one of the most trusted and accepted professors at Mahoutokoro in the last seven years, but he never expected to be named headmaster.

Hermione nudged Neville out of his stunned state, "Neville… its time for you to give your speech."

* * *

After the ceremony, all seven of them including the old headmaster sat inside the headmaster's office.

"So what do you plan on doing next?" asked Hermione.

All of them had removed their genjutsu.

Luna now was a little taller that she used to be. Time had not diminished her beauty. She was now 23 years old, her platinum blond hair went past her waist and beautiful hazel eyes were now narrow and sharp, but they still had that glazed look. Her face was more angular and she was quite beautiful.

Naruto, Harry and Kurama looked like they had gotten more and more beautiful with time. Kurama now preferred to keep his ruby red hair cropped short. Spiky bangs framing his angular face gave him a more boyish look.

"Well, I was thinking of travelling." Naruto said. He didn't miss how Luna's dreamy smile widened when he said that. Naruto knew that being with him for so long had increased her ability of visions, so whatever made her happy was a good thing. The constant presence of his power had also kept her body in top physical condition over the years although not obvious now; her aging had decreased considerably as well.

"Oh, where to?" asked Hermione. She was more than a little sad that her friends will be leaving. Neville placed his hand on top of her hand in comfort. Kurama smiled at the show of affection. The two had gotten closer over the years.

"A world tour. Then we might settle down somewhere." Kurama said.

All of them knew why they wouldn't settle down in Mahoutokoro, to Naruto and Kurama this place was a graveyard of their former lives; they needed a fresh start.

"But we promise we will keep in touch." Harry said quickly. Harry had decided to leave with Naruto and Kurama after they told him of their plan. Luna agreed to come as well. All of them knew that it was the right decision, once they saw the Luna's secretive smile.

"You better." Hermione warned playfully.

"What about you headmaster?" Neville asked Yoshiro.

"Aren't you the headmaster now?" the man said with a chuckle. "I'll be settling down in Japan. My mother's family home is still there. I would like to spend the rest of my days there."

"Aww I was kind of hoping we could add you to our world tour." Naruto said smiling.

Both Naruto and Harry could see that the man's age was catching up with him. He got a little less than a few years more to live.

"Hey mione, soooo when's the wedding?" the question had Hermione and Neville blushing crimson. This caused the others to chuckle.

"We haven't decided yet." Neville mumbled quietly.

"Well we are going to throw a party for you anyway." Harry said.

The rest of the night was spent in nonstop chatter.

Neville and Hermione's wedding was on the following month. The ceremony was private with only a few selected guests.

It was the month after that, the crew left for their world tour.

* * *

The first trip they took was to the headmaster's homeland. After spending a week in the headmaster's hospitality and helping the man settle down, the four of them left again.

They had quite the fortune with them. During the first year that Naruto woke up he had explored the remnants of his homeland and that's how he found the hokage's vault. It was under the hokage monument and known only to the hokage. Naruto had learned of its existence during his hokage training with Tsunade; training he never got to put in use. Inside the vault there were many things.

Three scrolls containing valuable artifacts that were retrieved during the wars; they were donated to Japan national museum by a 'mysterious' benefactor.

There were fifty two other scrolls. Fifty of them containing gold, each scroll had about 100 kg. The remaining two scrolls had diamonds and other precious stones. This was the money that was to be used when the village was in any crisis.

There were a few objects that were a little too powerful to be given to humans, so Naruto kept them in the vault itself and added another layer of security to the already secure vault.

They took about a quarter of the gold and diamonds. This alone was enough for them to live like royalty for the next 1000 years. The rest was donated to various hospitals and nonprofit organizations working to help people all over the world; by, again a 'mysterious' benefactor.

With the help of Yoshiro, whose family was quite influential in Japan, they opened an account in each of their names and their accumulated wealth was deposited.

As they travelled the world, they picked up a lot of things.

* * *

It was three years after the beginning of their journey that the four of them found themselves in Rhodes Island.

"It's beautiful." Luna (age 26, but doesn't look any different) murmured after taking in the sights around her.

"It is." Naruto said standing beside her.

"Well, how long are we going to be here for?" Harry asked as he came out of the shade of a tree. The sunlight caressed his skin and made the pale skin glow ethereally. The sun did no harm to him unlike most vampires of the wizard world; instead it always seems to enhance his beauty.

"As long as we like." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"I am afraid that's not possible."

Naruto looked around to look at Kurama; concerned about the solemn tone.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Harry asked.

"We; I and Naruto, have to leave to the demon realm."

"What?!" Naruto and the others were surprised by the sudden discovery.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I have been avoiding this for too long. The demon realm is in a tight situation. Fights are dragging out between many demon lords. The biju have tried to retain the peace as long as they could. But, things are not that easy; with constant power struggles. The biju have called for a meeting in order to resolve the situation before things escalate further. And as the ninth biju and the current jubi, both of us have to be present."

"I see." Naruto sighed. "Well this cuts our vacation short, doesn't it?" He chuckled ruefully.

"You'll be back soon." Luna said smiling. "And then we can continue our vacation."

Naruto smiled back at her.

"How long will you be gone?" Harry asked mournfully. Naruto turned his head away from Harry to shut out the painful emotions emitting from his friend. Naruto knew how much the other boy loved him, and honestly, the feelings are mutual. But every time he thinks about confessing, he is reminded of every loved one he lost and loses his nerve. So much for being the most powerful being in existence.

"As long as it takes to fix things at the demon realm." Kurama said.

"Right… When will we be leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Preferably tonight."

"Oh." Was all Naruto said.

"Don't worry. Both of us will be waiting for you both." Luna said a gentle smile in her beautiful face.

"Thank you." Naruto felt his heart calm a little, at her words.

Naruto gave Harry a small smile, which Harry returned, knowing that it will be years before he sees that smile again.

* * *

 _ **I came back home. just for a few days. don't have much time. but i thought i could finish the half finished chapter and post it. I might get a chance to write in a month's time probably.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I find it hard to write this story as it always makes me confused on what to do and what not to do. I ended up changing this chapter so many times that, i won't be surprised if I made some huge errors in it. And if I do have such errors, please forgive me and kindly point them out, 'kay? I'll try editing it when I have time again. (Please don't be mean)**_

 _ **Damn I really need a Beta.**_

* * *

 _ **I DON'T OWN NARUTO, TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER**_

* * *

 _ **THE PEACE OF IMMORTALITY**_

* * *

 _ **75 YEARS LATER**_

* * *

 _ **DEMON REALM**_

Naruto ran through the forest. Jumping through the giant roots and swinging through branches, trying his hardest not to get captured.

Naruto made a sharp left and vanished from sight behind a giant tree.

The four figures that were chasing the blond stood confused looking up and around for the blond. It was obvious that they were demons; they all had very red eyes with cat like pupil and twin red fox ears atop their head along with multiple tails swinging behind them. One of them growled,

"Damn we lost Naruto sama again. Kyubi sama is going to skin us alive." The three others shuddered.

These are the kitsune guards of Naruto, set up by Kurama so that the boy didn't cause too much trouble. Even though Kurama knew quite well that Naruto was very well capable of protecting himself, Kurama was as over protective as always. If he had the opportunity, there was no doubt that the fox would stay with Naruto himself all the time, but he had other work to attend to.

It has been seventy five years since Naruto and Kurama arrived at the demon realm.

Soon after their arrival Naruto had brought together all the bijus who were more than happy to be working with the blond.

Together they had approached the four demon lords who had started the war and asked them to come to a compromise. But the demon lords had denied them very violently especially since they thought the biju was weak by letting a human lead them.

The war continued to rage on for twenty five more years before Naruto and the biju was able to defeat the lords.

It took a lot of hard work, but they finally managed to unite the more peace loving demons and some of the more level headed demon lords and they opposed the four demon lords who had started the war together. Seeing the combined might of the army, two of the four demon lords (The lord of the North and The lord of the west) withdrawed from the war. The other two lords were defeated. And so fifty years ago, the great demon war had ended and peace was once again established.

It took fifty years to establish stability within the demon realm. New lords were chosen for the land of east and south. Although the new lords were not much better than the last ones, they were smart enough to know not to cause a war unprovoked again; or they might suffer the same fate of the previous lords.

The nine biju had become the established lords of nine most powerful demon clans. And Naruto had become the prince of the demon realm.

Naruto sat atop a cliff, his powerful eyes picking up the perplexed state of his guards standing much far away from the cliff. He snickered to himself.

"Kit"

Naruto groaned as he heard the familiar voice of Kurama from behind him. He slowly turned around to face Kurama with a sheepish chuckle. Kurama could only sigh; he was beginning to think that it was a mistake placing the guards on Naruto. The increased protection only made the boy that much determined to find trouble.

"Oh, hey Kurama… umm… I was just…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a habit he was yet to lose.

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. "Kit, you know it's dangerous to wander around like this. Especially, with mating season just around the corner."

"Oh come on Kurama I can take care of myself quite well." Naruto whined. And then sighed, seeing the unrelenting glare on Kurama's face.

"Naru…"

"I know I know."

"Knowing and understanding are different in many ways Naruto." Kurama snapped angrily. "We're still not sure if you'd undergo a heat or not. Even though you're still human, the jubi chakra might have unprecedented results. And here you're wandering around ignoring the possibilities of what could happen if your heat catches you off guard."

"Kurama I-"Naruto was once again cut off by his very angry partner.

"What if some demon finds you while you're in heat and weak? If anyone marks you Naruto, then there is no escape. Demon mating is for life, and being immortal is a curse if you have to spend it with someone who took advantage of you. WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?"

Naruto visibly flinched when Kurama yelled at him. He has never seen Kurama so angry. Even when he was trapped inside Naruto and hated the blond, his anger didn't seem so potent. He could feel the potent anger rolling off of Kurama in waves.

Naruto knew that Kurama was right. The mating season was just a week away and it was dangerous for Naruto to be wandering around like this. The demons went into heat once every thousand years and during that time no demon was allowed to leave the demon realm as they were prone to hormonal assaults. During that time demons acted only on instinct. That's why most demons find a mate before the mating season so that they won't chose an unworthy mate based on instincts alone.

As the other lords had witnessed the power of Naruto many of them had became obsessed with having the blond as a mate. Naruto was under a lot of pressure from many of the lords. And since he was under the protection of Kurama and the Kitsune clan; Kurama was the one who had to deal with the lords trying to get the blond as their mate. Added with the proposals from many lords to have their relatives mated to Kurama; Kurama had a lot of work to deal with.

It was very visible how the demon lords were getting more and more restless with their attempts to have Naruto as their mate. Kurama was vehemently against Naruto getting mated to a demon, just because it was a lord.

Naruto and the biju were afraid that the peace they worked for might get trampled once again by the obsessed lords.

The guards had arrived at the scene once they heard the shouts of their lord. Even they felt some (not much) pity for the blond who was subjected to Kurama's ire; they knew exactly how that felt, thanks to the blond himself.

It took a moment for Kurama to calm down and when he did, Naruto immediately felt the guilt and concern that flowed through Kurama.

"N-Naruto I…"

"It's okay Kurama. You're right I was too careless."

"I… I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that the heat is starting to affect me. I can't seem to get a hold of my anger." Kurama was sincere and regretful; Naruto was relieved when he felt it. He couldn't stand the thought of Kurama being angry with him.

"I understand. Now let's just head back to the castle." Naruto said causing Kurama to nod with a small smile. He really did understand; Kurama had been suppressing his heat for a long time since at a time he was sealed and after that he had went into a self induced trance. So it was reasonable that this heat hit him a bit too hard.

"Come on. Let's go." Kurama said and walked with Naruto with a small smile.

The guards let out a relieved sigh that they got off the hook and moved to follow their lord and prince.

"We'll discuss your punishment once we get back." Kurama said still smiling.

The guards froze in their movements and looked at each other fearfully and walked forward crying waterfalls.

* * *

They reached the castle belonging to the Kitsune clan. Kurama was the head of the Kitsune clan, but he was soon planning on retiring his position to one of his most trusted advisors; Kai, who was also a nine tailed demon. Kurama cannot become clan head if he plans on leaving with Naruto to the human realm again.

During their time in the demon realm, both of them had thought a lot about their feelings. It didn't take long for Kurama to understand that the love he held for his kit was not entirely fatherly. He knew that Naruto loved him very much but he didn't think that Naruto's love was the type that Kurama had for him. The spark that existed between Harry and Naruto was painful strike to Kurama, but he couldn't do anything other than hide his pain. He would never force his kit into a relationship he didn't like, but at times he dearly wished that Naruto loved him like he did.

For Naruto, he was contemplating his feelings for Harry. The feelings he felt at that time felt like love, but he was not sure anymore. It was the same feelings he had for Sakura back in his own time, and look how that turned out. He kept in contact with Harry and Luna, but with the war and other problems the contact was limited at best. And the only contact they had was through some of his messengers so a face to face conversation never occurred during the past seventy five years. In the end the only conclusion that he could come to was that only after meeting Harry in person would he be able to understand his own feelings. With that thought in mind he had put that particular topic to rest.

"Lord Kyubi, Prince Naruto; the demon lords have requested your presence in a meeting." A servant appeared in a flash of blue fire (a kitsune soul fire technique)said with a bow.

Kurama and Naruto frowned deeply.

' _I just know that this day is going to be unpleasant.'_ They both unknowingly thought in synch as they made their way into the grand hall, where the meeting was held.

* * *

 _ **HUMAN REALM**_

In a small city called Forks in United States, a green eyed black haired youth slept in his comfy bed.

"Harry, wake up." A female voice called gently nudging Harry.

Harry groaned and turned over in his sleep, "Five more mins…"

Luna Lovegood or now known as Luna Ravenheart, sighed at Harry.

Despite being a vampire, Harry was able to do a lot of things that other vampires were unable to do, like; sleeping, eating normal food, looking normal in sunlight and being warm. He even had blood although it was golden in colour. The only features that he still had of a vampire were his fangs, and occasional thirst for blood.

Seventy five years ago, their two partners had left for the demon realm. But both sides had kept the promise of never forgetting each other. In fact, the distance made them think about the other more often.

But much like Naruto, Harry himself doubted his feelings for the blond. Harry understood why he felt so drawn to the blond, it was because they had suffered almost the same fates and could understand how each other felt. But Harry was unsure whether his feelings were that of a lover or that of a sibling. Either way Harry had accepted that the blond was precious to him and that will never change. Only time will tell how that relation ship will turn out.

Harry and Luna had a very eventful life the past seventy five years.

It was year after Naruto and Kurama left, that they met Amelia Ravenheart. The fifty year old kind woman had been hit by a truck and had been left bleeding on the road. Normally a reaper could not interfere in human matters, but Harry was different and unlike other reapers he was still alive (if you call a vampire alive that is) and as such he could act the way he wanted except when it came to giving life back to a dead person. So he took the woman to a hospital and saved her life.

The woman had seen Harry use his inhuman speed to get her to the hospital in time and when she questioned him; instead of lying like he should, he told her the truth about himself. The woman was shocked and after some proof, believed his claim of being a vampire and reaper. Harry was just curious to see how the woman would react to his claims; if the reaction was too violent he could always erase her memory using a spell.

But to his surprise the woman accepted him.

Amelia's husband and son had died in a car accident five years ago and she was left alone with no family. She was a doctor and had inherited a fortune from her late husband's savings as well as ownership to the Ravenheart Corporation.

She accepted both Harry and Luna with open hands and gave them the family they craved. She became a mother figure to both of them. They continued to live with Amelia in her mansion at London.

Though Harry had offered both Luna and Amelia the chance of becoming a vampire, both refused for different reasons. Luna said that it was not time yet and Amelia said that her family was waiting for her on the other side.

Two years later at the age of twenty eight, Luna met Tsukune Aono. The Japanese art teacher who had came to London. Tsukune was twenty nine at that time and was a handsome man with a kind but playful attitude. He was the heart throb of many women and even some men but the one who managed to capture his heart in the end, was Luna.

Tsukune had an angular, slightly boyish face despite his age. His eyes were heterochromatic with his left eye being chocolate brown and the other a soft sky blue. His lightly tanned skin was flawless and he was a very talented artist.

Luna and Tsukune fell in love. And even though he was shocked when they told him about Luna being a wizard and Harry being a vampire, he accepted them after some thought saying that he didn't see them any differently. Two years passed just like that and Tsukune asked Luna to go with him to Japan so that he could introduce her to his family. They knew that his family already approved of her; the only thing left was meeting them. As Luna and Tsukune left, Harry had a very disturbing feeling.

Harry was worried but he couldn't leave Amelia alone. But when Amelia saw the worried and distracted Harry; she forced him to go and check on Luna and Tsukune so that he could have his peace of mind.

When he reached Japan, he was terrified to find out that Tsukune and Luna had gotten in an accident and both were on the verge of dying.

When he reached the hospital, the doctors had already declared both of them dead and he was met with the crying members of the Aono family. But Harry being a reaper knew that both had some life left in them. It was too weak for a human or any machine to detect, but he was a reaper. So without wasting anytime, he changed them both into vampires. A decision he never regretted.

But like Harry they were also different from other vampires.

Luna and Tsukune, like Harry, had no change in the presence of sunlight. They also had golden blood and their thirst was less frequent considered to other vampires but still greater than that of Harry. They couldn't eat normal food or sleep like Harry but they were still much better than the regular vampires.

After that the trio spends the following seventeen years with Amelia. Tsukune had to change his name to Nathan Ravenheart, because according to his family Tsukune Aono was dead. Nathan married Luna the very next year.

Harry always wondered why Luna never foresaw what would happen during the accident, but Luna had said that somethings are meant to happen.

Seventeen years later Amelia died in her sleep and Harry himself guided her soul to afterlife. Later the trio found out that Amelia had transferred all her properties in their name. They spend the next fifty years in London itself hiding their age using simple illusion spells. Making the people think that they were aging normally.

Nathan took care of the Ravenheart group wonderfully. After the sixty seven years they spend in London they finally decided to leave. They spend the following few years in France and had it been not for a fateful event they would've spend some more years in France.

It was just last year that they moved to Forks in US simply because Forks was Amelia's birthplace and she often talked about the small town where everyone knew almost everyone. The Ravenheart family had a mansion in Forks that had been left abandoned after Amelia had moved to London eighty nine years ago. It was quite a buzz on the towns people of Forks when the Ravenheart family came back to live in Forks.

After they moved to Forks, Harry was enrolled in their high school and Nathan and Luna became his parents. Nathan had taken to writing as a hobby and then later a profession. They had no need for an income as they had literally a fortune with them, but they did it to so that the people didn't become suspicious. Luna had opened a Fashion boutique in Forks that quickly became very popular. All in all, life was good.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." It was a distinct male voice that called him this time and Harry knew what was coming next, so he quickly jumped out of bed before Nathan got a chance to literally kick him out of it.

Harry stood groggily and gave a sleepy glare to Nathan, who smirked from where he was leaning against the door frame. It had become tradition really; Luna calls him twice maybe thrice then when it's Nathan's turn, he only calls once and then it was the kick.

"Don't you have class today?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry groaned, "I still have half an hour before I have to be at school and you know that it's more than enough time for me."

Nathan just shrugged and walked out of the room.

Harry sighed and got ready for the day. Vampire super speed was very useful when getting ready for the class. He was done in ten minutes and was out the door after a full course breakfast made by Luna. Even though she couldn't eat, she was a damn good cook.

Harry made it in time for the class like he always does; with ten minutes to spare. He could've arrived faster, but he was feeling a little lazy today.

"Hey Harry"

Harry turned around at the sound of his name being called. It was Jessica, the school drama queen. He honestly found her annoying, but she was a very persistent girl, so Harry eventually had admitted defeat and became her 'friend'.

"Good morning Jessica" He spoke not too enthusiastically. Jessica was too wound up in her own world to notice his lack of interest, or perhaps she did notice and just ignored it; it was usually the latter.

"Did you know? A new student is coming today."

"Really…" Harry was not really interested in whatever the girl had to say.

"Yeah, I heard that Chief Swan's daughter Isabella is coming here."

"And I should care about this, why?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd let you know…" She said. Harry's eye twitched as he understood what exactly her intentions were.

"I swear Jessica if you try to hook me up with that girl-"

Jessica cut him off with a pout, "Oh come on! Is that how you think of me?"

"Yes that's exactly how I think of you."

"It's just that we don't get new student ever. So I thought you'd be excited."

"Right…" Harry drawled entirely unconvinced. Ever since Harry had turned her down multiple times, she had made it her life goal to hook him up with someone she thought was best for him. And when he rejected all those attempts, she became obsessed and was trying to hook him up with just about anyone; guy or girl.

Just then the bell rang and Harry left the girl with a wave before she could stop him.

' _I just know that this day is going to be unpleasant.'_ Harry thought as he entered the class with a scowl on his handsome face.

* * *

 _ **I don't know, was it good? I can't find any inspiration for this story lately. It's just that my muse for this one just jumped off the cliff. So if any of you have some suggestions on what i should do with it, please tell me 'kay. I am very open to suggestions regarding this story.**_

 _ **Oh and I decided to make it a threesome. I'm not sure how long that decision will last considering my own confusion on the story. But currently Im gonna make it Kyu-Harry-Naru threesome.**_

 _ **And I just badly want to bash someone (im personally leaning towards Bella) so you can expect me trashing some character( for some reason Im getting very aggressive with the characters of this fanfic lately), if you have any problem just tell me okay, I'll try to tame my inner beast.  
**_

 _ **I'm really in need of some inspiration...**_

 _ **Bye for now and please don't get too mad if I end up destroying this story in my damn frustration.**_


	10. Notice

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **I wanted to inform you that I won't be continuing this... At least not like this.**_

 _ **I plan on rewriting the whole fanfic a little differently. It will still be a three way crossover between Naruto, Harry Potter and twilight.**_

 _ **I will only be publishing the rewrite two or three months later.**_

 _ **So I apologize to all those who where reading the Peace of Immortality. But I'll let you know when the rewrite will be published. But I can't find any inspiration to continue this fanfic the way it is.**_

 _ **If you have any suggestions for the rewrite including the pairings (I don't mind if its yaoi or straight pairings) let me know by reviewing or PM. I'll try and add some of your suggestions to the rewrite.**_

 _ **Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Iris Evergreen.**_


	11. Rewrite

_**I know I promised a rewrite of the Peace of Immortality a long time ago and now I finally decided to do it. I am still too caught up on my other stories and may post the next chapters too soon or too late but I will post them.**_

 _ **This is different from the Peace Of Immortality and you will know the difference if you have ever read that fanfiction. There are similarities in the fact that the story takes place in the Twilight universe and is still a three-way crossover between Naruto, Harry Potter, and Twilight. That's all I can tell for now. Read the first chapter and let me know if this is better or worse.**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

* * *

 **Eternity**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Naruto no!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto jumped in front of him and took a fatal blow meant for Sasuke.

The raikiri pierced through his heart and blood pooled inside his mouth. Naruto barely held back the scream at the tip of his tongue.

Naruto knew very well that he would not make it out of this one. Not when he had sealed away Kyuubi and his chakra completely for a different purpose.

 _Guess there would be a slight change in plans. One of us would not be making it out alive huh? Well, it's a good thing that it's me._

But even through the pain of his chest being shredded, literally, Naruto took a hold of his attacker's hand that was still buried in his chest and twisted it then drove a hand to his assailant's chest and placed a paper tag with a pre-written seal on his wrist.

A pulse traveled through the white-haired man.

"Goodbye sensei…" Naruto said to the white-haired man whose wrist was still in his possession.

A single teardrop fell out of Kakashi's Sharingan eye as he nodded and he gave an eye smile similar to his old ones, yet more hollow and full of bitter pain. The next moment Kakashi's body fell apart as the _**Impure World Resurrection**_ placed on him was canceled.

Sasuke was there to catch Naruto as he fell backward.

"Naruto you baka!" Sasuke whispered as he caught his comrade and brother in all but blood.

"Sorry, Sas… I couldn't- (cough) l-let you d-die"

"And you think I can let you die? Just you wait, dobe; I am going to make you wish you were dead for pulling this stunt after you recover. Sakura will have your head you know."

Sasuke moved his left hand pierced his katana through the white Zetsu that had appeared behind him.

Naruto gave him a bloody smile. Sasuke was more talkative than usual and Naruto who knew him for so long was clearly aware of his friend's worries. But Naruto needed to make it quick.

"Sas… take me to the camp. Now Sasuke! I d-don't have mu-much time left."

Sasuke made a clone and the clone punched a reanimated Kiba in the face and drove a chidori into his heart. But the reanimated Kiba would recover too soon.

"Don't talk rubbish. You'll make it out of this one too Naru. I know you can."

They had come here to take care of Madara's approaching army and that had been two days ago. Their group was immediately attacked by their own reanimated comrades under Madara's control.

Everyone who fell on their side added to another soldier on Madara's side and it was not good for them when they had to fight people who once fought by their side. They had transported the wounded back to the camp immediately but lost too many on the field. And if it hadn't been for Naruto's seals and Sasuke's Amaterasu the death count would be more. Soon their group had been reduced to only Naruto and Sasuke.

He had to get back to the camp as soon as possible, Sakura would be there and she would be the only one able to heal the blonde. Tsunade was no longer an option since Naruto was the one who fought and defeated her reanimated corpse not even ten minutes before Kakashi happened.

Not wasting any more time Sasuke gathered up his remaining chakra and activated the teleportation seal that would take them to the camp.

* * *

The camp…

"No…" Sasuke whispered looking at the destroyed camp. "No no no!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see that his breathing was shallow and his eyes closed. He felt like his world was crashing around him. In fact, it was exactly what was happening.

He laid Naruto on the ground, "Wake up dobe! Don't you dare die on me" and slapped his cheeks lightly to rouse him.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he groaned in pain, "Sas…" then he saw the camp site.

"We were found out," Sasuke said slowly, looking away as Naruto's eyes widened in panic, sadness and so much helplessness.

"Su-survivors?"

"I haven't checked yet." _And I don't think there are any left for me to find_

Naruto struggled to get up and Sasuke helped him. The Uzumaki bloodline was an amazing thing and along with the power left by Kyubi, it was no wonder that Naruto was still standing. But Sasuke was no fool, Naruto was dying. He would die if they didn't find Sakura in time.

They moved forward. Naruto activated the sage mode and felt his body becoming more stable, but still, his chakra was draining and although his bleeding had stopped, blood had been lost too much. They both took it upon themselves to not look at the hole in Naruto's chest.

A pink-haired figure stepped out of a ruined tent that had blood stains all over. Her head hanging down as she slowly advanced towards them.

Having been caught off guard too many times in the past, Naruto and Sasuke didn't intend to move forward towards her.

Sakura raised her head and they knew they had lost her too.

Sakura's eyes were the distinct grey and black that showed the influence of the reanimation jutsu. Her face was pale with cracks across through it.

Naruto staggered back if Sakura hadn't survived then that meant…

Two days, two days they were gone from the camp. Fighting of Madara's army that was spreading the across world-annihilating all that stood in his way. Either they joined him or he killed them and if he found them useful enough, were resurrected as his puppets.

Iwa was the first to go down. Followed by Kumo, Suna, Kiri, and lastly Konoha. Every minor ninja villages were destroyed along the way. There was only a handful of shinobi left actually alive and now Naruto had a sinking feeling that it was just the two of them.

Naruto closed his eyes. His senses spread far as he searched for at least one, at least one of his comrades that weren't dead or tainted by the resurrection. Sakura stopped a few steps before them, observing them through narrowed eyes but not attacking.

Naruto's senses came up empty. There was no one left. But there was someone else he noticed the presence of.

 _He's come to finish it all. And we stand no chance against him in a fight. Too bad for him, it's not a direct fight that I have in mind. But first, I have to at least get Sasuke out of here. He might curse me out later, but I'll make sure he survives this._

"Come out Madara," Naruto called out softly. There was something bitter in his tone, Sasuke noted without any actual thought.

From the ground the form of Madara emerged, laughing like a maniac.

"You noticed me… Finally giving up eh, Naruto kun?"

Sasuke was numb as he watched everything. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. Sakura was gone… All his comrades are gone… Naruto was dying… It was over. It felt like the massacre all over again. Losing everyone that mattered and being left alive. At least this time he wouldn't make it out alive.

Naruto paid Madara no mind as he turned towards Sasuke. Maybe… Maybe it would be better if both of them didn't survive this one, he thought as he saw the haunted look that had entered Sasuke's eyes.

 _How can I force him to live on when everything else that matters is gone? How can I force him to live a haunted life knowing the burden that would weigh down his soul every day? I can't… but I have no choice.  
_

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto and knew that the blonde had something planned.

"Why call me out if you have nothing to say?" Madara taunted.

Naruto turned towards Madara. Sasuke's hand tightly gripping Naruto's.

' _Whatever you do Naruto, we do it together'_

With a mental command, Naruto shattered the seal keeping Kyuubi chakra and a part of his chakra stored for this purpose.

The chakra raged around them like a wildfire, Madara stepped back from the intensity of it. But he wasn't afraid, no, he was amused.

"I have already absorbed the chakra from eight of the biju's and half of the Nine Tail's chakra from your so-called father. I am near equal to the Jubi. There is no technique that exists that could harm me, you fool. Even if you still have half of the Nine Tail's chakra, it is useless against me." Madara mocked.

" **You were right. There was no technique that could harm you… But that doesn't mean I couldn't make one. So now there is one."**

" _ **Ready Kit?"**_ Kurama's voice sounded inside his head, ringing with the same bitter resignation and determination.

" _ **Ready Kurama"**_

A giant sealing array appeared beneath them covering the entire camp. Startling all other than Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. When had he set this up?

Naruto continued speaking in his demonically enhanced voice, " **My first plan was to draw you out here after transporting everyone in the camp to somewhere safe… Well, everything didn't go as planned… Still, you came here, just as I thought. Too cocky to sent just some minions to deal with the finale. You will die here, Madara."**

"You're not a God Naruto… But I am one." Madara taunted and tried to use Kamui to get away from the seal. Imagine his surprise when black chains shot up from the seal and held him there.

"What the-"Madara startled as he tried to use Kamui to get out of the chains once more, but found it somehow impossible,

"I won't let you win Naruto. You can't stop me." Madara growled out.

" **I don't have to. He will do it for me."** Naruto said cryptically.

"Naruto…" Sasuke was startled to see the same black chains appear out of the ground and grab a hold of Naruto as well. Naruto's hand slipped out of his hold as Sasuke was thrown away from Naruto by some unseen force. Just then Naruto looked at him and his eyes conveyed the entire apology he couldn't convey through words.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as the blonde was suddenly encased in some kind of black dome. Looking to the other side, the same had happened to Madara as well.

Madara struggled in his chains and looked around the dome frantically looking for an escape. There was a building sense of fear inside of him. He had not felt fear in a long time and the amount of fear he was currently feeling left his panicking. Something was going to happen, something was coming and it was coming for him.

Before his very eyes, the black wisps of energy began converging. Fire cackled within the depth of the mass and it took the form of massive hounds' jaws wide open showing sharp uneven fangs lining its mouth, flaming tongues and fire brewing in the hollow of their throats. Their eyes black as the empty abyss and fire crackling through the gaps of their cracked skin patches. Madara had never felt as afraid as he did now.

" _ **Madara Uchiha… Hell awaits you for your crimes…"**_ A voice lisped from behind Madara.

And the hounds pounced.

Madara's screams were audible from within the black dome. The initial screams of anger had turned into those of pain and fear. Naruto's dome though was entirely silent.

Naruto stood tiredly. His sage mode had gone away and he slumped forward, only held up by the chains cradling him.

He could hear Madara's screams as well as Sasuke's desperate calls. But he was so tired. And Sasuke… He would be leaving him alone in a world he had lost everything in.

' _I am sorry Sasuke'_

The black robbed figure materialized before him inside the dome. The cloak slowly slid down revealing a man with chocolate brown eyes, pale alabaster skin, and ebony hair.

" _ **Naruto…"**_ the man purred his name.

Naruto bowed his head in respect to Guardian of Hell. It had taken him months of sleepless nights to come up with a way to summon a being that could do away with Madara for good, not just seal him. When Naruto first completed the Hell Descend Seal; he had a meeting with the Guardian of hell. And as always there was a price to pay.

' _If you're not ready to be bound to Hell for an eternity, don't even bother using the seal, it won't work.'_

' _I… I will do it. Even if that means that I'll have to go to Hell for it.'_

' _Think about it again Young One. For one as pure as you, an eternity in Hell is a horrifying concept. Those contained in Hell will prey on you; try to break you apart piece by piece. And you know what; it would only be a matter of time before they succeed. That's just how it is.'_

 _Naruto sighed deeply, 'I have thought about it well enough. If this is what it takes to get rid of Madara for the last time, I am willing to do it.'_

' _As you wish then Young One. Do it whenever you're ready and remember, even the slightest bit of hesitation and the seal will fail.'_

" _ **Well looks like the Seal worked just fine Young One."**_

Naruto gave the smirking Guardian a tired smile. He had accepted his fate already.

"Madara?"

" _ **He will be imprisoned to Hell for all eternity with no way out. And sooner or later I might just devour his soul."**_

Naruto nodded, "Thank you"

" _ **Why Naruto? You were the one who did all the work…"**_

"Still…" Naruto's eyes gained a distant look, "Can I have a chance to say goodbye?" Naruto's eyes were transfixed on the black opaque dome, behind which he knew stood Sasuke.

" _ **Hmm? You are going somewhere?"**_

Naruto turned around to look at the being in confusion, "Uh… To Hell?"

" _ **Really! What for? I mean I have no problem with having you to keep me company if that's what you want-"**_

"Wait just a minute. The seal? You said that I would be bound to Hell for Eternity if I used the seal…" Naruto asked confused and wide-eyed.

" _ **I said that?"**_ The Guardian gave him a smirk, _**"I only said that you have to be ready for it… It is the will to sacrifice that matters to me Naruto kun."**_ Then his eyes softened as he gazed upon the most self-sacrificing soul he ever had the chance to meet.

" _ **You have already sacrificed so much Young One. And I am not heartless enough to condemn you for an eternity."**_

"But I… You… What?"

The Guardian chuckled. The chains holding Naruto slithered back underground. Naruto fell forward, but the Guardian was there suddenly, holding him to his chest. He pressed a gentle kiss to the Young One's forehead. His eyes saddened as he saw the blood covering the Young One.

 _ **"Goodbye Young One. May we never get another chance to meet"**_

With that, the Guardian began to fade away as well as the domes and the seal.

Outside the seal, Sasuke saw the reanimated Sakura turn to look at him. He saw her give a sad smile to him as her body began to crumble.

The seal flickered and vanished and so did the domes. Neither Madara nor the chains that imprisoned him were anywhere to be seen. Only a scorch mark left on the ground where he had last seen Madara.

Sasuke rushed towards Naruto as he saw him lying on the ground not moving.

"Naruto…" There was no reply.

"Naruto! No, you idiot. Don't…" Sasuke had no idea what to do anymore.

There was a weak cough. Naruto didn't open his eyes but he wasn't dead, at least not yet. Sasuke numbly thought that that wouldn't last long.

A second seal lit up beneath them. Sasuke just stared at the seal. The seal glowed a soft blue. The colour slowly began getting lighter and brighter until it was glowing a bright blinding white.

Naruto opened his eyes and they were blood red.

"Kyuubi…"

" **It's the space-time seal that was meant to teleport the people from the camp to somewhere safe. Sasuke you need to get out. The seal is overloaded and unstable right now. Get away."** Kyuubi yelled out.

 _We have to get out of here._ Sasuke thought cradling Naruto closer.

 _Get away get away get away_ some kind of instinct was triggered as the seals glow reached an unbearable brightness and Sasuke acted without thinking.

In hindsight, he should've known that using Kamui while inside an unstable teleportation seal was not the smartest thing to do.

* * *

 _ **By now you would've figured out that Sasuke is going to play an important role. Sorry to every Sasuke-haters out there but I kind of like that guy. And Naruto is not going to be a Jubi-powered God-equivalent.  
**_

 _ **So yeah... How was it?**_

 _ **Tell me, please.**_

 _ **I will be posting the rest of the chapters seperately as new fanfiction.**_


End file.
